


A Cry In The Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderbending, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, at the end of the day, she just wants to go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



One young life lost, taken by wickedness. Deanna was too late to save that girl, though she tried. One monster dead, one young girl’s life ended way too soon and a family torn apart by the lose their child; another day in the life of her and her brother. 

They’ve saved many lives; however, they couldn’t save all of them. Heart aching, tears dampening her bright green gaze, Deanna seeks a place to rest her weary head. She’s got someone who wants to make it alright, someone who loves her more than life, right here. She’s got willing arms that'll hold her tight and a hand to lead her on through the night, right here. 

Sam, her brother; her strength when she is weak. He knows her heart can get all tangled up inside, but he won't let her keep it to herself. When her long day is over and she can barely drag her feet; the weight of the world is on her shoulders, Sam knows what she needs. All she has to do is bring it on home to him. They lay in bed, her safe in his arms with the warm, cozy blankets wrapped around them. Sam kisses her forehead, her cheeks, as he hums a gentle, soothing lullaby. Sam holds her close, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Deanna sniffled, the tears she’s held back all night falling tumbling down her freckled cheeks. Sam hugs her tighter and kisses her forehead tenderly. She curls closer to Sam, one hand gripping the material of his shirt like a safety blanket as his warm hand rubbed soothing circles in his back. “Deanna, baby girl, we did the best we could. No matter how hard we try, we’re not gonna be able to save everyone.” 

She knows that; and it still hurts, all the lives she was unable to save. She cries in Sam’s arms, tears falling for the girl who was so very young. Sam rocks her gently and cradles her, whispering, “It’ll be okay, baby girl. Things will look better in the morning.” 

Deanna closes her eyes and cries softly, hoping her brother is right, praying for better days on the horizon. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/544413.html?thread=77206941#t77206941)


End file.
